Caire Taalan
'''Caire Taalan '''is a Summer Islander sailor, and the Windglider of the Wavedancer, her ship. Appearance Like most Summer Islanders, Caire boasts the dark skin of her forefathers, with glossy, wavy black hair and gentle blue eyes. She is not tall, neither is she short, standing at about a span in height. Her form is skinny, and she has a tattoo on her back; a butterfly, its wings made to the shape of waves. As akin she is to the lot of her people, she has three earrings, and wears a dozen necklaces, each longer than the last. History The story of Caire Taalan is not so grand as many others, but her story is filled with the wonders of a true explorer. Born in the Summer Isles, in the city of Ebonhead in the year 354 AC, Caire was the daughter of two enemies. Man and woman, they had hated each other since birth, but in an attempt to bring them together one of the many devout of the island brought them before each other in coupling. The child produced was Caire, born fit and strong and healthy as any babe could be. She was given not the name of her father nor mother, but a unique name gifted to those only born of such short love affairs. Caire Taalan, she was, though some separated the names with ‘din,’ as if to honor her birth. As a child, she was hardly rambunctious, though like many others she sought out base desires such as climbing and running and hiking, and often lost herself amongst the incredible expanses of the Sweet Lotus Vale. Over time, however, she aged, and with age came wisdom. Her mother passed, leaving her an orphan, though she had hardly lay down after her death. Something called to her, something tugged at her and it was the sea. By the time of her fifteenth nameday, she had come to apprentice on a ship. Within a year – a year of trading and guidance – she had come to master the seas. But sailing between the Isles of Summer wasn’t enough. On her eighteenth year she was given command of her own ship, the Wavedancer. As an apprentice to a Windglider, she herself was raised to the honorary title. In short, it meant captain, but the prestige was incredible. Her name was revered at every port she sailed. She was granted a tattoo for her walk of life, sailing. Between her shoulder blades she was given a mark: a butterfly, it’s wings the shape of waves. Following tradition, Caire sailed far away from the Summer Islands. Her intent to explore the world gave her all the time in the world, as far as she was concerned, and her first stop was Asshai – the birthplace of magic. She wondered what was capable there, so in the months following, she navigated her way straight to the city bathed in shadow. There, she learned what she would not have liked to, and before a month’s turn had passed she was fleeing Asshai – not on foot, luckily, but by threat. To return to Asshai meant death. So she sailed west. She sailed to Yi Ti and Leng, met a princess, and then traveled to Qarth, and met the mysterious warlocks. She went to Slaver’s Bay, to the home of monstrosities. She went to Volantis, and sailed up the Rhoyne. From there she traveled to Lys, to be given the pleasure so long denied her. She wasn’t a particularly open woman, but in the Summer Isles love was cherished, and she had only ever visited one of their love temples a few times. Lys reminded her of home, but she kept on going. To the Arbor, to Lannisport, to the Iron Islands, never stopping in one place for more than a month. And now, she sails the Narrow Sea, intent on Tyrosh, or perhaps Sunspear. The world she had still yet to delight in yearned for her touch. Recent Events 380 AC Quotes Category:Dornish Category:Salty Dornish Category:House Jordayne